The Dark Side of the Star Life
by AwsomeLikeMe
Summary: Wha happens when a near friend dies and you meet Bill Kaulitz out side a hotel. What is going on when Gustav diseppears and Tom ends up at the hospital? What would happen to the four boys, and what will happen to the famous band Tokio Hotel? *Finished*
1. How it all started

**Hey! As some of you may know i have changed this story a bit. I was not happy of how it ended, and many part of the story were just strange. So i decided to fix it up, but i didnt want to make it as a new one so i just changed the chapters. So this is in a way a new story based on the old. I have changed some parts of it, and cept some. I have also tried to fix some of my spelling and grammar mistakes, but thats not easy when you dont speak or write english daily. Hope you enjoy my story. **

* * *

"Don't do it!" I screamed to her,"don't do it, I am begging you." I stood there with tears in my eyes. "I have to do it, I just have to!" I looked at my friend; she was standing on the edge of the roof. "You are drunk, you have been drinking too much, the feelings you have isn't real!" I screamed through the wind, but I knew that they were real, the feelings that Sam felt.

Sam had lost her brother in a car accident some months ago, and her parents died in a house fire a couple of years ago, but she never got over the loss. In other words, my best friend, Sam, was living in a nightmare. She refused to take the pills she had gotten from her doctor and had more than once been living on the psychiatric unit in the hospital. But now, I had thought everything was better with her. She had been acting so happy and strong, and now she was standing on the edge of the roof ready to take her own life.

I saw and heard the sirens from the ambulance and fire engines come closer, still the blue light was already under us. I looked at my friend, I saw her knees shaking and the same did the rest of her body. "Sam! You don't have to do this! You can't do this to me! I can try to help you, you are not alone! And you know that!" My voice cracked as I screamed towards her. The wind was playing with her long brown hair. All I wanted to do was walk over to her and give her a big hug and tell her that everything will be ok. But I know it wasn't that easy.

I could here the sirens from the ambulance and fire trucks get blown away with the wind.

"Can you bring my family back from the dead? Can you make the voices in my head go away?" It wasn't hard to know that she was crying when she all of a sudden talked back to me. I felt the guilt grow in my chest when she talked. She wasn't having it easy, I knew that, but I didn't know about the voices. She had never told be about the fact that she heard voices. "Sam! There are doctors, medication and many other things that can help you with that. You don't have to do this!" I cried and cried, she was my best friend, my only friend. I could not imagine a world without her.

Sam turned and looked at me. I hoped that she had changed her mind and was ready to get down from the edge, but deep inside I knew that it wasn't going to happen. I looked into her two big shiny eyes. "I'm sorry..." she smiled towards me and took a step backwards, a step into nothing. "Nooo! Sam!" I ran towards the edge, but didn't dare to look down. I was scared of highs, and scared of what sight was waiting for me down there.

I turned over and ran as fast as my shaking legs would go down the stairs towards the first floor. My sight was blurry and I guess I looked like a wrack there I ran with tears streaming from my eyes and my hands shaking. When I approached the first floor was the first thing a saw a huge crowd of people and the lights from the ambulance. I stopped a moment and blinked my eyes a couple of times, I begged inside myself that all had been a dream. But when I opened my eyes again everything looked the same. My heart was pounding in my chest, harder and harder for each step I took towards the door out to the crowd. I didn't want to see, but still, I could not stop myself. I opened the door out and started running into the huge ground of crying and scared people. I hadn't noticed that I had started to cry more and all of a sudden I screamed her name, Sam, no one looked at me. No one cared.

I tried to track through the crowd, but it was too huge for me to find the center. My howl body was shaking and I could not stop crying. "Let me pass! I need to see her!" I tried to push people aside so I could get through, but out of nowhere a hand took a hard grip around my arm. I didn't think before I acted. I was so scared and angry that I didn't take myself time to look at the person, who held tight around my arm, before my hand had placed itself right over the eye of the stranger. I don't know how hard my hand had hit, but the brown eyed man looked shocked at me. I didn't manage to stand anymore. Everything was falling apart, my life, my soul was floating out of my body. I didn't know I had more tears left to spill, but when I lost the power in my legs I felt more salt tears stream down my red and sour cheeks. "What the hell?" the man over me had used a couple of seconds to get himself together and talk to me. He lifted his hand to check on his head. "Ouch!" The man stuttered out between his clenched teeth.

The man bended next to me, "That hurt…" I didn't look at him; I just covered my eyes with my shaking hands. "Why are you crying? If it is because of me, you don't have to…" Why was this man so kind to me? It felt like I had seen him before, but my mind and eyes were to blurry to remember. "My name is Bill by the way. What's yours?" It didn't sound like he was affected by the fact that I was crying and sitting on the ground. "M-m-my name is Siren…" Bill laid a hand on my shaking back. "Why are you crying Siren? What's wrong?" I let my hands down and looked up at him. His eyes where so calm and warm. I didn't understand how he managed to stay that calm in this situation. "I could have stopped her! I… we… she…" I didn't manage to continue. It was too hard to think about. "So… if I understand you right; you know the girl who jumped? And you tried to stop her but she would not listen?" I nodded.

It was really annoying. I could not figure out where I had seen this boy before. I was sure I had seen him somewhere, but where…


	2. Help me

"Bill!" someone in the crowd was yelling his name. "Wait here!" he smiled at me as he rose up. "Bill Kaulitz! Where the hell are you?" Bill bended down again, clearly stressed. "Oh… this is not good. You have to get up before someone sees me!" He grabbed my hand and helped me to stand up. "You…you are…" first now did I remember where I had seen him before. How did I manage to don't? "Yes… I am… and I guess you know who I am…" the glow in his eyes vanished, like I had done something terrible wrong with just knowing who he is. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong…" I didn't know what to say, I really wanted to get to know him. "No, don't be sorry. I'm just a little stressed out because I'm not supposed to be here, and my bodyguards are stupid enough to yell out my name so the howl crowd knows I'm here…" he nearly got to finish his sentence before the first girl spotted him. "I see him! His over there! OMG! It's him!" Bill froze I second, like he didn't handle the panic. "Are you capable of walking with me?" I nodded, although my knees were shaking and my vision blurry.

The crowd started to get over us. The pushed and pulled, screaming Bills name. "Don't let go of my hand Siren!" I tried to answer, but someone ran and crashed into my side. I lost my breath and the grip in Bills hand as well. I fell down on the ground, feet's were stepping everywhere. I laid my hands protective over my head; I had no chance in getting up again. "Bill!" I tried to scream, but my scream for help was lost in the huge crowd trying to get autographs and pictures of the world famous singer.

"Siren!" I heard someone shout my name, but I never got the opertunity of answering. Somewhere from behind a foot kicked me hard in the head, and then everything around be went black.

**Meanwhile **

Bill screamed out as he felt Sirens grip loosen from his hand. "Siren!" he tried to get back. Something about this girl was different. He knew that she was a fan of his, but she hadn't treaded him the same way, not even looked at him the same way as all the other fan girls did, and he didn't want to lose her. "Nooo!" There was not a chance for him to go back, he nearly made it forward. Where are those stupid guards! He yelled inside his head, still he didn't her much of his own thinking. "Bill! Where are you?" The familiar voices were closer now. "I'm over here!" he raised a hand over his head to help them find the way to him, but it didn't help him that much. His heart was beating faster than ever before. The sweat was making his black shirt soaked. He thought that he never would make it out live. "I see him!" Bill breathed out in sight of relief. He saw four black dressed men track their way towards him. He smiled a little but pushes and screams from the fans around him dragged him down to earth again. "Mr. Kaulitz! You have to get out of her, now!" One of the guards screamed to him, but Bill nearly herd what he said. "Go!" He felt the space around him get a little bigger. The guards did all they could to make a small path so the tall man could escape the crowd. "I can't go!" Bill tried to stop the guards from pushing him towards a car that stood waiting nearby. "You have no other choice! You can't stay here!" Bill felt helpless there he stood. The screaming fans around him, the bodyguards trying to get him out, but all he could think of was the girl. He had lost her, and because of that he couldn't think.

Bill hadn't noticed that he was right next to the car he was going to be transported away in. The door was open and ready for him to get inn. Bill stopped and looked at the guard holding the door for him, "I can't go! There is a girl in there that needs me!" He tried to step away, but the guards wouldn't let him. "Mr. Kaulitz! You can save the day tomorrow. Right now our only mission is to get you out of here!" "No! I won't go until you bring her to me! She trusted me! She lost her friends minutes ago, and now I have lost her! I won't let that happen! You have to go find her, or else I will go!"

The guard took a long look at the man in front of him. Right now, the only thing he wanted to do was to get him back to the hotel where he was safe, but it didn't look like Bill would give up without a fight. He took a deep breath, "So… how does she look? What does she wear? And how would we know it is the right girl we find?" Bill looked up at him. His eyes were shining, "She has short brown hair, brown eyes. She wears black tank-top and blue pants. Her name is Siren. If you think you find her, send me a picture and I'll tell if she is the right one." The bodyguard nodded, "one more thing. Her friend is the one jumping of the building, the friends name was Sam I think, so you can ask about that to…" The guard nodded once more and closed the door to the car after Bill had seated inside.

"Come on… come on!" Bill sat with his phone in his hands. He hands were shaking and the rest of his body were to. He constantly looked at the clock, only ten minutes had passed by since the guards started the searched for the girl, but still his nerves were outside of his body. "Beep, beep!" Bills phone vibrated in his hands, he quick opened the message he had gotten. _Is this the girl? _He read the message and opened the photo that was sent with her. Bill felt his body ache for knowing they had find her this time, but sadly it wasn't her. Sure, the girl had brown eyes, and short brown hair. But the girl he had got to know did not have piercings all over her face. _No_… He answered. "Where is she?" Bill yelled out in the car, "Where could she have gone?" All Bill wanted was to get up and help his guards search, but he knew he couldn't, and that sucked. "Calm down Mr. Kaulitz, they will find her…" Bill looked at the driver sitting in the front seat. "How do you know that?" The driver shook his head, "I just know, ok?" Bill nodded and leaned back in his seat.

After a long time the phone buzzed in Bills hands, but it was not a message this time, someone was calling him. "It's me," Bill quick answered the call. "We have been searching for an hour, she isn't here! Maybe she has left…" Bill dragged a hand through is hair, "are you just going to give up?" Bill knew that it was of no use to keep them searching forever. "We have no choice. The crowd is out of control, and they won't leave until you do…" He heard the screaming in the background. "I understand, just come back to the car…" Bill looked disappointed at the driver, "they didn't find her…"

"Wait! Mr. Kaulitz! Don't hang up! They think they found her! Let's see, she has brown hair, and looks like brown eyes. The cloths match your description, she has a necklace around her neck, it reads out _Sam and Siren, BFF_! Is this the right one?" Bill smiled, if it hadn't been for his ears, the smile would have gone all around his head. "Yes! Yes! Can I talk to her?" Bill felt his pulse rice, "No… It's not possible… sorry…" Bill nearly dropped his phone, "Why? What have happened to her?" Bill once more felt nerves, "No time to talk, we will bring her to you right away" the guard hung up, and Bill was sitting with a nervous look on his face staring at his phone. "They found her…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Im trying to don't have so much info before the story. I think it's to boaring reading... Hope you enjoy it :D**

"I love this!" Bill yelled very loudly out in the store. He held a black pare of boots up in the air. Bill smiled at me, "Have you found something Siren? It's al right that I cal you Siren?" I shock my head although I had found many things that I liked. But I didn't say it because I think they were too expensive for me to by.

I found a T-shirt in one of the shelves, it was black with a photo of some wolfs in the middle. I holded it up, right after I had looked at the choking prize I felt a head on my shoulder. "Do you like it?" Bill asked, "Yes! But it cost over 70 euro!" I looked at him as he pulled the T-shirt out of my hands. "Lest go and find the others!" Bill yelled as he nearly ran towards the door. "TOM! GEORG! GUSTAV!" Bill yelled as he ran out and into the big mall. "Get your big asses here! NOW!" I smiled for my self. I had never believed that Bill was so childish, but it was really fun to be with him and the other gays.

After at lest 10 minutes the boys still was now were to be found. Bill had called Tom several of times, but no one was answering. It was first than I saw them, in the guitar shop right over the street. "Bill! I think I found them!" I said to Bill while I poked him to look the same way as I did. He turned and a big smile broke out in his face. "Lets go over to them!" he dragged me over the street and in to the guitar shop. "Tom, Georg, Gustav! Have you ever herd of something called mobiles? I have called several of time!" Bill took a deep breath before he continued yelling at the boys, "Where have you gays been! We have search the whole mall, but no one found you! Have you been in here the howl time?" I could hear that Bill was a bit angry. "We were on our way back to the store when Georg saw this awesome guitar shop! And we just had to check it out!" Tom smiled as he spoke. "Tom! Are you sure that it wasn't you how saw the shop and just had to check it out?" Bill new his brother to well to believe in that he had said. "Maybe…" Tom smiled one more time. Gustav looked at the clock, "Guys! We have practice in 15 minutes!" "Shit!" Bill dragged me towards the car and the other gays came running right behind us.

"We are too late!" Bill was hysterical; he had never in his whole careered been too late at practice. Tom, Georg, and Gustav didn't lock like they cared if they came too late. But Bill, he nearly ran into the studio with tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry! It will never happen again!" Bill sat on his knees in front of a man I didn't recognize. "It's ok Bill! You don't have to freak out. Everyone comes late sometimes and it's no big deal. We can have practice tomorrow instead if it's all right for you guys!" The man looked at Georg and Tom. "Where is Gustav?" The man asked. Tom and Georg turned, "Gustav!" Tom yelled, "Where are you?" no one was answering. Tom pulled his phone out of his pocket while Bill got up on his feet. "What's going on?" Bill locked confused at me, "Gustav is gone!" I said.

"GUSTAV", we had been looking after him for nearly half an hour. "Where could he have gone?" Georg was really scared for his friend, "He can't just disappear! He is Gustav for god's sake!" Bill sat in a chair and stared into the wall on the opposite side of the room. I slowly went to him and sat down on the floor. "This is my entire fault! If I hadn't met you guys this wouldn't happened!" Bill didn't react; he just kept staring into the wall. "Bill what's wrong?" Tom sat down next to his brother. "I…I…" Bill tried to say something but he didn't get I out. "Bill! Breath slowly in and out and try one more time!" Bill looked at his brother before he tried once more, "A red car have been following us all day, but I didn't thought it was going to end like this!" Tom locket at his brother, "Why didn't you tell us?" Tom got up and walked throw the door and out on the street.

"Now Tom doesn't want to talk to me!" Bill was crying now. Before I got time to say something we heard a scream from outside the door. "TOM!" Bill got on his feet and run out. I and Georg came right after him. On the ground in front of us Tom was laying with a person dressed in black sitting on his stomach. "Get away from my brother!" Bill yelled against the person. The person quick got up and ran away as fast as possible. "Tom!" Georg sat down on the ground next to Tom. "Tom! Can you hear me?" he asked, Tom didn't respond. I saw a little pool of blood grow under Tom's body. Bill stood pale in the face and stared at his brother. "Bill, I need to borrow your phone" I walked up next to him and laid my arm around his body. "Bill!" he slowly dragged his phone out of his pocket.

**To much dramma? I don't hope it was to much. I'll updatade soon :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Some minutes later everything was a chaos. In a way we had got Tom inside the door to the studio and Bill sat with his brothers head in his lap. The blood was still flowing, but not as much as before. Finally the ambulance arrived. Tom was laid on a stretcher before he was wheeled into the ambulance. Bill and Georg got into the ambulance while I slowly walked away from the seen. I had nothing to do with it now.

The weather changed fast and it began raining. I walked past some people but no one cared. I was just a girl who was stupid enough to don't find any shelter from the rain. I had no where to go and no one to go to. I still had Sam's apartment at the hotel, but the room was filled with her energy and smell. So if I went there I'll only miss her more. I didn't have any money, so where should I go?

I ended up under a tree in a park. I was cold and wet, and my head felt so heavy. It was first now the tears came over me. Everything had happened so fast. First Sam's death, then Gustav's disappearance, and if that wasn't enough, Tom was now on a hospital somewhere. I didn't know if he was dead or alive. Slowly I fell asleep against the big tree in the middle of nowhere.

"What are we going to do Georg?" Bill looked at his band mate, "we have to tell the fans that we can't perform tonight…" Georg said sadly. "Should we say why?" Bill shacked his head, "That will only make them scared and we don't want that do we?" Georg saw the sadness in Bill's brown eyes. "Lets go…" he mumbled as he started walking. When they got closer to the stage the two boys herd screaming and yelling from the waiting fans. They were singing monsoon and was so ready to see there favorite band perform. But sadly, that would not happen, not to day and maybe never again.

One of the boys' bodyguards walked in front of them up to the stage. The security had been tighter after everything that had happened. The audients started screaming louder as they came up on stage. "Tokio Hotel! Tokio Hotel!" they screamed.

Bill stopped at the middle of the stage and Georg right beside him. "Hallo!" Bill said into the microphone. The screaming got louder and the fans wilder. "As you maybe see, we are only two guys on the stage tonight!" Bill continued. The crowd stopped yelling and it got scary silent. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you all. Something has happened and…" Bills voice cracked and he turned his back to the fans to wipe his tears away. Georg laid his hand on Bills shoulder and took the microphone from him. "We don't know when we will be back on the stage, but that is not tonight and not tomorrow", the people around started whispering to each other "what have happened?" some said, "where is Tom and Gustav? And why is Bill crying?"

Georg looked at Bill and Bill nodded back to him, as if Georg had asked him a question and Bill had answered yes to it. Once again Bill holded the microphone up to his mouth. "I know you all must bee confused, so are we," Bill looked at the crowd one more time before he turned and walked of the stage, "I'm so sorry guys…"was the last thing he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I hope you like my story. I have been working on it for a long time now. But i steel find some spelling mistakes and hope you dont judge me for that. Im not an english speeker and therfor its hard to write in english. Enjoy :D**

"Hallo?" someone was shacking my shoulder. "Can you hear me?" the voice asked. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked into a worried face over me. The man over my slowly helped me sit up, I hadn't even noticed that I had fallen down in the grass. It was also first now I felt the cold night come over me. I started shaking, not just because of the cold whether, but also because I was scared and alone. "Why are you sitting here all alone in the night? You must be cold…" the man said as he took his jacket of and laid it over my shoulders. I didn't know what to say. What did I do alone here in the cold night? "I…eh…" I stammered out while my teeth were chattering in my mouth of the cold. "Let's find a warm place. I think you need something warm to drink" he helped me up and I walked with him to fast food bar just around the corner.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't found her or Gustav" The police man looked sad at Bill sitting in the couch. "Why did she just go?" Bill looked at the police man, but he knew he didn't know either. It was around midnight, but Bill didn't manage to sleep. "I'll have to get back" the police man said before he turned and walked out of the door. Bill stood up and walked in to the white hospital room where Georg sat sleeping in a chair. Bill stopped inn the door and watched his brother lay still, quiet, and with closed eyes in the bed. Tom looked so peaceful there he lay, but he was so pal in his face that Bill got hurt inside only watching. He sat down in the free chair next to the bed and laid his arms protective over his brother, soon after he fell asleep.

"How does it taste?" I looked at the man on the other side of the table. When I first saw him it had been so dark that the only thing I had seen was his outline, but now, inside, I saw him clearly. He had blond short hair and nearly black eyes. His body was well built and I could se that he spent much time at the gym. I wasn't sure where he came from, but by his tanned skin it must have been somewhere warmer than here.

"It tastes very good. Thank you for your kindness Mr…", "Alex, just cal me Alex" he smiled at me. "Ok then, thank you Alex". I sat the cup down on the table and looked at him. Alex looked back at me. "So…are you ready to tell me why you ended up under a tree?" I shacked my head. "There is nothing to tell…" he looked at me, "that not what you eyes are saying. By the way, what's your name?" his eyes watched my every move. I didn't know what to say, "Just call me Siren." We sat there talking a long time. I think it must have been for hours. Finally he got up from his chair and looked at me, "I'll have to go now." He looked at me, "ready to go?" I got up and followed him out side, "so…where are you going now?" Alex asked as I looked up at the sky, it wasn't so dark anymore. "I think I will take a walk and then find somewhere to stay…" I nodded as I started walking. "Wait!" Alex came running after me, "can I at least get you number? So if you need me you can just call…"

"Tom…" someone far away called out my name, "Tomiii, please! Come back…" what had happened to me? Why did I need to come back, and from what? "Tom! We or at least I need you!" I tried to say something, but I didn't manage to move. Everything around me was dark and sad. I felt so lonely, I needed my brother, but where was him? Had he just left me alone?

"Tom! A new voice called my name. I knew that voce, but I couldn't remember from where.

I felt so tired; all I wanted was to sleep. I took a deep breath and slowly the voices got further and further away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I have found out that my fanfic is confusing some of you, so i have splitted the parts from eachather. So in this part its Siren Elise and Bill how is telling the storry. First its Siren E and then Bill, and then its Siren and then again Bill, i think you understand what is who and yea. Thats all from me :D Enjoy and reviw 3**

I walked alone in the early morning. Tried to find my way back to the studio, but I didn't know what the name was and I hadn't paid any attention to where I had been driving the day before. I was so cold! I could nearly feel my feet and I hadn't been smart enough to take a jacket with me when the boys had been picking up my storage, and now I regret that of all my heart. After a whiled I gave up the search and sat down on a bar near by.

* * *

"We are losing him!" the room had in few minutes became a caus. "TOOOM!" Bill was dragged out of the room by Georg. "TOOM…Tom…" Bill was scared and afraid, what would happen if Tom died? He wouldn't manage to live without his brother, he needed him to much. "Tom…" he held Toms cap in his shaking hands. The tears were flowing down and Georg didn't know what to do to help him. "What am I going to do if Tom doesn't make it?" Bill looked at Georg with tear-filled eyes. "You can't think like that Bill" he said as he pulled his friend closer. "But you don't know that it won't happen!" Bill mumbled, "Yes I can! Tom is strong and he won't just leave you behind!"

* * *

"On more" I said as I sat the cup down. I wasn't drunk, I just played. Usually I don't drink, but now I felt like I needed to. Everything was my fault, I missed my Sam and I didn't know how to live without her. If I just hadn't…"hallo?" a man behind me said. I didn't turn, just sat there with the beer in my hand. "Are you Siren Elise?" the man asked again. I stopped how this man knew my name. I nodded sadly. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but you have to come with me" I felt a hand on my shoulder, "but I haven drunken my beer up!" I didn't want to go. "You should not have bought it!" I got up and turned to the man behind me. He was dressed in a black police uniform and had intercom in his ear. "If that so…" I mumbled, "I didn't have money to pay for it anyways so…" The police officer walked out I followed him. When I was on my way out the door I hear someone yell after me, "Hallo, young lady! You haven't paid for your drink!" The police man stopped and looked at me, "I don't have money" I said in an excuse. The officer mumbled as he took out some money and gave it to the barman. "lets go! We are in hurray!"

* * *

They had been in there for half an hour and there were steel people running inn and out from Tom's room. "He is dead!" Bill yelled for him self. "NO! HE IS NOT!" Georg yelled back at him. "I don't want to wait anymore!" Bill said as he got op from the chair and walked against the room. "Bill! You…" Georg started, "BILL! You can't go in there" a new voice was in the room and also a new person.

"Siren!" Bill ran to me and into my open arms. His back was shaking and I felt my shirt get wet. "Siren…" Bill looked at me, "You smell like beer…" I didn't want to explain, not now at least. "I know, I know" I said. Georg sat in the sofa and looked really confused. "come here" I said to him, and he did. "Im sorry for leaving you boys, and I heard that there is someone how needs me…" Bill looked at me and I small smile was on his face. "Thank you Siren" he said to me as he let me go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I know, my chapters is getting short. But its two reasons for that: **

**1) I like to hold the readers wondering what is going to happen.**

**2) I havent been able to write any new chapters, so i have to make them short to keep going with uploding.**

** - I know how iritating it is to start reading a fanfic that is so good that you cant putt it away and when the most interesting part is starting the fanfiction is over. I hate it, so ill try to make this one not ending like that :D**

**Subscribe :D**

* * *

I was scared, and I think it was easy to see. I knocked on the door and walked inside. "How is he doing?" I asked one of the doctors inside. "We don't know yet. What are you doing inside here? Its not allowed for fans to come inside!" He was on his way to take me out again, but I refused to let him throw me out. "I'm not a fan, or yes I am a fan, but I'm also a friend. Just ask Bill!" He looked at me and took a deep breath. "What are you planning to do?" The doctor looked at me as I was going to kill Tom. "I will try to save Bills brother from dying of course!" he nodded and left me alone. "I need everyone to go outside for a moment!" I said loudly to al the doctors and nurses in the room. There wasn't any questions, they just did what they had to do and walked out.

* * *

Bill sat outside in the couch and stared at the door. Suddenly the door opened and nurses and doctors walked out. "What happened?" Bill ran over to one of them. "There is a girl in there trying to save him. We have done everything we can, and it does not look good…" Bill fell down on the floor. He held around himself and let the tears ran down his cheeks. Georg got up and sat down in front of Bill. Georg didn't say anything; he just putted his hands around Bills shaking body.

* * *

"Tom!" I sat down on the chair next to his bed. "You can't do this to us!" I wanted to cry, but I can't do it. Not now at least. "What would happen to Tokio Hotel if you die? You are Tokio Hotel, you and your brother, Georg, and Gustav!" I took his hand, it was still warm, but at the same time cold. "Tom, think about your fans. What would they do if they don't see you smile at the stage? The sexy guitarist with his warm smile…" I stroke his head; it was weird to do it. I don't know why, but it felt so wrong. "TOM! Come back to us! If you don't want to do it for your friends, fans, or band, do it for your brother! He loves you and care about you. Tom, do it for Bill!" when I said Bills name, something happened. I saw a tear slowly flow down from his eye. I smiled for my self and took his hand. There, a slowly movment in his arm. A pulse! "HE IS ALIVE!" I yelled of joy and happiness.

* * *

I heard a voice; I don't know where I came from. I didn't remember it, but I new I had heard it before somewhere. The voice said my name, "Tom…" I felt so lonely here in the dark, "where are you!" I tried to say, but nothing happened. I tried again and again, but there wasn't a sound leaving my mouth. I herd the voice say something more, but I didn't know what. Then, one more time it said my name, and… when I heard it I was choked, I couldn't do this, it was so hard. I couldn't leave him. I needed him and he needed me. I started fighting the darkness and the drowsiness.


	8. Chapter 8

"HE IS ALIVE" the sound was sent around in the room. Georg got up from the floor as he started laughing. Bill sat still on the floor, he didn't move at all. "Bill…Are you ok?" Georg laid a hand on Bills shoulder. Bill didn't answer; he just sat there staring at the wall. "I feel like this has happened before…"Georg mumbled as he helped Bill up. When Siren had yelled out that Tom lived the doctors had stormed into his room. What they did there is it only doctors how know.

* * *

I was so happy, Tom lived! He had opened his eyes and sat looking at me. He hadn't said a word sins he woke up, but he lived and that was the best now. "Tomiiii!" Bill came running into the room and thrown himself over his brother. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Bill yelled into his ears. Tom opened his mouth to say something but not a word came over his lips. I saw that he was in pain, "Bill, I think you are hurting him." I said. Bill slowly slid down from his brother and laid instead his head on the pillow beside his. "I love you" he whispered into his ear. He laid his hands around his brother's body and pushed himself closer. A smile broke out on Toms lips as some tears ran.

* * *

I looked at Georg. He was also crying I could se, I walked over to him "I think we should let them be alone for a while…" he nodded and I took his hand and guided him out of the room. Once out he dragged me closer and gave me a big hug. I felt his head on my shoulder, his back started shaking. "I know you miss him" I said as I stroke his back, "we will find him. No one is going to hurt him, and if they try I will make them pay." I took his hands as hi lifted his head of my shoulder, "do you mean that?" he tried to say. I looked him deeply into the eyes, "yes I do!"

* * *

In the shadows a blond shorthaired boy sat alone. His t-shirt was dirty and broken; it was filled with hulls all over. He didn't look scared, just confused. "Hallo?" his voice was tired, it wasn't hard to tell. It sounded like he had yelled a lot lately. "Anyone there?" he rested his head on the knees he had lifted up under him. His hands were bound together and the same was his feet's. The rope was so thigh that he had no chance in tie them up. "Where am I?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hallo everybody! I hope you like my story so far, and just tell if it sukcs. This chapter may confuse some of you, but in the end it will all make sence. Hope you will subscribe :D **

* * *

"Yes…Yes…no or maybe yes…" I was tired of all the questions. Bill sat next to me and Georg next to him. We sat down at the police station and answered question from the police chef. "That's all I have" he studied each of us before he stood up, "does anyone have something to say it's the right time now." No one said anything, "well then…" the policeman opened the door and let us out. "We will try the hardest we can to find him" he smiled a little to us before he walked away. "Sooo…" Georg turned and looked at us, "what are we going to do?" I shock my head, "I don't know" Bill took my hand, "I want to go and hold Tom with company" I looked at his big brown eyes; "of course we will do that" I tried to smile, but in this setting it wasn't easy.

* * *

A door slowly went up as Gustav lied unconscious on the floor. A shadow walked over the room and turned the lights on. "What the…!" the brown-haired girl yelled. She walked over to the strange boy and bended down next to him. The girl tied up the rope around his waists and feet. "Hallo?" she shook the boys' body, but he didn't respond to it. "Alex!" she yelled out the door. "What is it?" A blond haired boy had stepped into the room. "Let me ask a question instead, what is he doing here?" the girl looked at him and he looked back.

Alex helped carrying the unfamiliar boy up stairs to the guestroom. "How did he end up here, Mikie?" Alex looked at his sister, her long brown hair waved as she turned to him. "I don't know" she was on her way to begin crying, "Who is he?" Alex looked down into Mikes' big scared green eyes. Mikie didn't know what to say, the boy looked so familiar but she didn't remember from where. "What are we going to do? Call the police?" Mikie looked at her brother; "We can wait until he wake up" Alex wasn't sure if it was the right ting to do, but something said that it was smartest to wait and see what happened.

* * *

Tom was getting better fast. He weren't aloud to leave the hospital, so I, Georg and Bill spend the most of our spare time at his room. Bill had been so happy when Tom woke up that he had been out bought some present to each of us.

"This is for you," Bill smiled as he lifted up a big box and placed it on Toms' lap. "Are you serious? It's too much Bill" Tom gave his brother a big hug before he started taking of the paper. Slowly he opened the box; Bill smiled as he saw the expression on his brothers' face. "Is this for me…?" Tom was in shook. "It's so beautiful…" he slammed out. "What is it?" Georg also wanted to se the present. Tom carefully lifted the gift out of the box.

Tom holded the guitar like it was his baby. His name, Tom K was engraved in the thinnest part of the black shiny guitar. At the bottom it was also engraved these words:

**Than you for staying alive so you could see my eyes one**

** more time.**

**Your best friend and only brother, Bill.**

"It's beautiful" both I and Georg said at the same time. Bill smiled and gave Tom a big hug. "I love you Tom! What would I be without my ignoring twin brother?" Tom smiled back, "Big brother you mean" Tom gave him a sly smile. "Just by 10 minutes!" Bill laughed. The door slowly opened and a white dressed lady came inside, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but visit time is over for the day," she smiled at us. "We were on our way leaving anyway" I smiled to the nurse. "Good night Tom" I gave him a hug before I went over to the door. "Sleep well" Georg smiled and Tom nodded back to him. "I'll come over tomorrow, so you don't have to spend the day alone" Bill gave him a last hug before he got up. "What is so special about tomorrow?" Tom looked at his brother with a questioning face. Bill shacked his head before he left the room. "Sleep well…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, im sorry for not have been posting anything on this story fore some days. I feel so mean! I havent had time to write more, but i got the chanse to write a new short chapter. And with short i meen realy short. But i have desided that im instead of posting a new part every dday im going to poste them every second and some days every third. Im so sorry for this, but i dont have time to write a new one every day.**

**Thats al, enjoy. I think you will inderstand how and whats going on it this part.**

**Subscribe :D**

* * *

"My head…" a noise from the guestroom. "I think he is awake" Alex smiled to his sister. They had been sitting in the living room, just waiting for this to happen. Mikie got up and together they walked against the room. "Hallo" Alex knocked on the door before he went inside with Mikie right behind. "What…How…?" the boy looked confused at them. "How do you feel?" Alex asked the boy how sat in the bed, "Who are you? And where am I?" hi stroke is arms; the rope had made bruises' around his wrist. Mikies eyes went wide open, "O MY GOD! YOU ARE GUSTAV! Am I right?" Mikie smiled, proud of herself. "But what are you doing here?" Alex sat his dark, nearly black eyes in the boy on there guest bed. The boy nodded. "So, Gustav, how did you end up in our basement?" Alex looked at him with questioning eyes, "I…" Gustav tried to talk, but his through was dry and it maked it hard. "Mikie, go and find our guest some water please" Mike took the hint and slowly walked out of the room. Not long after she came back and gave the cup with fresh cold water to Gustav. "Mikie, can I talk to him alone?" Alex looked at his little sister, she first looked at Gustav how was drinking greedy of the cold water and then she nodded, "don't say anything meen then" She gave Alex a hug before she ran out and into her own bedroom.

* * *

"Please, don't!" I held my hand over my burning eye. "GET OUT!" he screamed at me, "Pleas, I didn't…" I was stopped by a new hit, this time he was aiming at my shoulder, "Tom, don't!" My head was spinning and everything around me was blurry. I turned and ran against the door. But at the time I had reached it it got up and I ran into Georg. "What is going on?" I didn't answer, just got around him and ran away as fast as my legs could get me.

**What did happen to Gustav? and how did he end up in Alexs basement?**

**Why is Tom hitting Siren? What have she done that will make him so angry?**

**Read the next chapter and you will soon find out, or maybe not...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Becouse the last chapter I wrote was so short I made thisone longe to make it up to you. Hope you enjoy. Just in case you wonder; In this part of the story I most juse third persond POV, but not all the time. The first first persons POV is Gustavs, and the second one is Siren. Thats all, hope you enjoy and reamember to review.**

* * *

Alex sat beside Gustav on the bed. Gustav's body was shaking and he leaned his head against Alex's chest. "I know we will find them" Alex whispered into the crying boy's hair. "Are you hungry?" Gustav looked up and nodded. "Lets go and find something to eat then" Alex smiled to him. He got up and walked out the door. Gustav stood up and wiped away his tears before he limped after on his hurt leg. "Here you go" Alex sat a plate with some leftovers from the diner the day before, in front of him. "Thank you," Gustav tried to smile, but it weren't easy. Alex was on his way to sit down on the chair on the upside side of the table when his phone rang.

* * *

"Alex…is this you?" a female voice from the other side asked. She sounded like she was crying. "Yes, who are you?" Alex sat down, "Siren. Do you remember me? Please say you remember me…" Alex stopped up, he new he remember the name and the voice, but he couldn't find out from where. "We met in the park…you gave me something to drink at the fast-food bar…" it wasn't hard to here her sobbing even though she tried to not. "Yes, now I remember. I gave you my number in case you needed it. What's wrong?

* * *

The food was so good. I hadn't been eating for days. I looked curios on Alex at the other side of the table. He was talking on the phone and it did not look like it was something nice they talked about. "HE DID WHAT?" I nearly jumped out of my chair. "Why did he do it? Where are you? Ill come and pick you up!" Alex sounded so angry, what were they talking about?

* * *

Slowly he laid the phone down on the table, "ill have to go and…", "I understand" I said before he had finished his sentence. "Just go, ill wait here anyway if its ok for you and your sister though…" I looked at the plate in front of me, I felt like I was in the way and wasn't welcome here. "Stay as long as you want Gustav. We own you that after you were locked down in our basement for so long…" Alex got up and walked over to me. He patted my shoulder before he yelled up the stairs to his sister, "Mikie! Ill have to go and pick someone up, take care of or guest in the mean time!", "Oki! Have a nice tour!" she yelled back.

* * *

"What's wrong with you!" the black haired boy yelled towards his brother. "She saved your life, and that's what you give back!" The brown haired boy looked down at his hands. His dreads fell and covered the most of his face. "I…She…" The black haired boy got up. He was wearing some tight black pants and a black and white striped sweater. "Bill, don't go…" the brown haired boy reached after his brothers' arm, "Tom! Where did you think she was supposed to go? Did you even think about that?" Tom looked up, his eyes where wet of tears. "For all we know she can bee at the same roof as her friend, standing on the edge, ready to jump." Bill looked once more at his brother before he walked out the door. "Georg…I…" Tom turned to the boy in the chair next to the window. His hand was playing with his long brown hair. "I don't know what to say Tom." He mumbled, "All I want to do is to find Gustav. You don't know how much I miss him…" he didn't look at Tom while he spoke. Georg had been avoiding eye contact the last couple of days. He had change, he was nearly talking and you could easily see that he was in pain. He was so worried about what could have happened to Gustav that he nearly slept in the night. It had been one week and they hadn't got any clue of where he could be.

* * *

It was raining, again. Why is it always raining when I'm out side and crying? Maybe it is to hide my sorrow from others? I sat on the stairs outside the big mall. I didn't want to go inside. I was sure that if I tried it wouldn't make it. My body was shaking under the cold water that splashed down from the sky. What had I said that made Tom so upset? If I had said something wrong I didn't mean it, but… "Tut tuuuut" a car drove up in front of the building. I saw a man jus the horn on the car to get peoples attention. I didn't care, if it was to me he had to get out, I would not go anywhere, even if a fire broke out behind me.

* * *

**Hope you will keep up reading although i dont poste a new part everyday...**

**-AwsomeLikeMe**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im so sorry for not have been oploading in a while. My mind have been an compleately other place and it have been hard to find something to write. But here we are again, hoping that you would like my storry and this part. **

**-This part you onely have 3 persons pov, but you see it from diferent angels, if you understand what Im tryining to say. Hope you will understand and review.**

**I dont sadly own anything in this storry, not even the song :(  
**

**But its kind of hard to own persons...  
**

* * *

"Where is she…?" The water was covering the most of the front window of my car. I turned the wipers on, but it didn't help much. I picked up my phone and rang the same number she had called me from earlier and put the pone on my ear. "The number you have called does no longer exist…" the computer voice filled my ears, "what the...?" I looked out the window. I saw a lonely skyline on the stairs in the rain. She was dressed in a t shirt and shorts, not the right clods for this cold and wet day. I opened the car door and walked out and towards the person. "Hallo?" I sat down next to her; she looked up at me with her brown sad eyes. "Alex…," She whispered so low that I nearly could here it.

* * *

The door opened and Alex slowly walked inside. His hair was wet from the rain, but something was also different. He didn't look the same as he had done when he left. There was something in his eyes. "What happened?" Gustav looked up from the empty plate he had been staring into for over an hour. Alex looked at him, "There is a girl sitting in my garden in the rain. She refuses to go inside and I can't force her…" Alex sat down on the sofa, looking exhausted. Gustav looked at him before he got up and limped out the door.

* * *

"If I die young, bury me in satin…" a soft voce sang. Gustav knew he had herd the voice before, but didn't remember from where. "Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song…" He walked over to the girl sitting with her hands covering her face in the rain. "Sam…"she whispered hoping that no one would hear her, but Gustav was near enough to hear the short name. "Siren…?" the girl looked up, "Gustav…" He knew it, it was her. The voice, the soft voice he had missed, the voice how had haunt his dreams. The cute voice of a girl how wasn't out for his money or popularity, how only was out to find friends. It was her

* * *

Some may call it love, but it's not the right word. He wasn't in love with this girl, he just cared. Like he did with the rest of the band, they were like a big family. He didn't know how long he had been gone, but now, in a way they had found each other again

* * *

Gustav sat down next to Siren. She was whispering to herself. What she said he didn't get, he only saw the small tears ran down from here eyes and get mixed up with the water from the rain.

* * *

"Siren!" a voice gave echo in the streets. "Oh my god! It's Bill!" a girl yelled, "Bill whom?" another asked, "Bill Kaulitz!" Two girls started running against the lonely walking person in the dark street. He didn't wear a jacket, only a t-shirt and some tights. The rain had made him soaked, but he didn't care. The girls stopped in front of him, "eeeh, Mr. Kaulitz…" Bill didn't answer; he just looked at the girls. "Mr. Kaulitz?" the girls asked again. Bill opened his mouth to say something but before the words had left his mouth he fell over and landed on the hard ground. The two girls started screaming. One lifted up her phone and dialed 911 and the other one sat down next to him and opened his airways so he could breath.

* * *

A car started driving out on the main street. In the car four people were sitting. No one was talking, they just stared on the road in front of them. The news had been terrible. If Gutstav hadn't answered Sirens phone they wouldn't have known. They were all so scared and they drove as fast as possible to get there quick.

* * *

**The song, If i die young by The Band Perry, is one of my favorite songs, but i dont like the orginal. Onely the cover by Sam Tsui, if you dont have herd it, you should search it up on youtube :D**


	13. Chapter 13 The end of everything

**Hi! This is the last part of my storry. I hope you like it! I have worked hard to finish it before my summer holydays, and here it is! So, enjoy! I Hope im soon starting a new fanfic :D Please review :D**

* * *

(Tom, pov)

The hospital had been too much for me. I wasn't aloud to do the things I loved. I had been on the same room for over a week not been aloud to walk.

I had been so angry, it just got too much. I never meant to hit her, it just happened. The moment she stormed out the door I had started regretting. Bill had just looked at me with his angry brown eyes, the same eyes that I saw in the mirror, but only then it wasn't his body there, it was mine. Georg had left my room. Didn't know where to, he just needed some fresh air.

I was scared. Scared of everything and nothing at the same time. I was scared for what could have happened to Gustav, where Siren was and things like that, but the thing I was most scared of was about or band, Tokio Hotel, would it ever bee the same? Would it even be a band when this was over?

(normal)

Georg walked back and fourth in the corridor outside a blue door. He knew who was inside, but the message he had was to big for a man to carry. He took a deep breath before opening the door. He had for nearly an hure been thinking about what to say, and how to say it. But now, when he was about to say it he forgot everything. He just stood there with shaking legs and hands.

The boy in the bed got up in sitting position. A tube was in his arm and he was still a bit to pale in his face. The boy opened his mouth, but Georg didn't let him start talking. "Bill has collapsed…" The boy again opened his mouth, "What…when?" he didn't seem too worried, it was first after an awkward long silent it first got into his head, Bill had collapsed! "Bill has what!" The boy shakes his head, "Tom…I'm…" Georg took a step against the bed. "GET OUT!" Tom shouts and throws a pillow at him, "Tom…" Georg tried to calm him down, "Get out I said!" The tears was flowing, he didn't believe it. Bill. His brother. Collapsed. How was that even possible?

It had taken three doctors, two nurses, and one hour to make Tom calm down. He had been screaming and fighting with all of them. Finally they had got the chants to give him something to calm him down and get him into sleep through the tube in his arm. Georg had been watching from the side line without knowing what to say or do.

He jumped when something started vibrating in his pocket. He dragged the phone out and was about to press the "busy" button, but the name on the screen stopped him, Siren is calling, it said.

"Hallo?" a familiar voice on the other side of the line said. The howl car was silent, "Hallo?" the voice asked again. Then, the first sound was a sob, and it came from Gustav. "Anyone there?" the voice said again, "G-G-Georg?" Gustav tried to be brave and not cry, but everyone saw that it wasn't easy. "Who is this? If you just call to say my name I'm going to hang up!" Georg sounded a bit angry, but it was also something else I his voice, something new. "Can't a dud get some time to find something to say to his best friend?" Gustav shouted into the phone. "Gustav!" I heard a new sob from Gustav, and I also could here someone cry at the other side of the line. Again it was silent, no one said a word, the only thing that made a sound was the sobs from the G's.

* * *

(Siren, pov)

It took us over an hour to get to the hospital where Georg was waiting. He was laughing and crying at the same time while he gave his friend a big bear hug. "I have missed you so much!" he said while he cried. They didn't let go before after many tears had left bout of themes eyes. "Sorry to interrupting you guys. Where is Bill now? And what did happen?" I said as I also got dragged inside the big hug. "We don't know what exactly did happen. It was some girls how called 911. They said that they were asking for his autograph and then he just fell…" I looked at him and turned to Alex and Mikie who was listening bright eared. "The doctor said that he collapsed because of stress and to little food and water. He was really dehydrated when they brought him in…" I sat down on the chair, looking at all of them. How did I get into all this? It started with me moving inn with Sam, and now half of the famous band Tokio Hotel is in the hospital.

"Im so sorry!" Tom hold my hand. "I…it wasn't…it…" he had problems with getting the words out. " I know you are sorry, but you still did hit me!" I was a bit angry at him, but it was hard. "What do you want me to do? Ill do anything!" Toms eyes was shining in tears. A movement in the bed next to his moved all the attention in the room. "Fuck! My head!" the voice was groggy, but it was the same as always, Bill. "Billa!" Tom yelled and gave his brother a hug. "What the fuck where you thinking? Just walking around on the street in the middle of the night alone! You could have got killed!" Georg was angry, but still happy to se the vocalist alive. "And starving yourself won't help either!" Tom looked at his brother. A tear softly ran down his cheek. Bill locked up at his twin, "Tom…why are you crying?" "I…I…" Tom again started to stutter, when did he stutter?

"Anyone hungry? I…" Gustav opened the door and came in carrying all kind of food. "GUSTAV!" Bill tried to yell, but his through was dry and it came more out like a whisper. Gustav dropped everything in his hands, "Billa!" He ran over to his friend and gave him a big hug. He took a step back and opened his mouth, "What the hell happened to you?"

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Let's welcome the famous band Tokio Hotel on stage!" The crowd started screaming, "After a long brake with a lot of drama they are all back better than before!" Four boys walked up on the stage. One of them, the boy with big baggy clods and dreads hidden under a cap, limped a bit on his left foot, but beside that nothing seemed different.

Gustav, the drummer with short blond hair and glasses, started hitting one of the big drums. There was a lot of noise from the audience. They screamed and started singing when the soft man voice gave echo through the big speakers on the stage. The vocalist had long, black hair putted up in a spiky and sexy _mane_ on his head. The big smile was back on his face as he danced as he sang.

The music stuped and the crowd got wilder and louder. "Tokio Hotel! Tokio Hotel!" They screamed. The singer, Bill, took out a bottle of water and sat down on the stage, the same did the other in the band. "As you maybe have noticed…" Tom, the guitarist, started talking into the mic. A new wave of screams started, Tom waited before he tried again. "As you maybe have noticed, we have been gone for a while now. Something happened and we had to fix it up", Tom watched the crowd around him and his friends. He gave the mic to the basist, Georg. He blowed his long brown hair out of his face before he started, " There was a time when everything was only happieness and joy. We, or manager and a friend have found out that life isn't always a dans on roses. Sometimes bad thing happends", he smiled and gave the mic to Gustav. " I have been so scared for what was going to happened with our band. I have had a terrible experience of life. There is so much things that can change and I think the person how noticed that the most is one of our friends how stands backstage right now." Tom smiled and the same did the others. "Yesterday Gustav, Georg, Tom and I were in a funeral. We didn't know the person how was dead, we only knew the only other person how was there beside the priest. It was a place filled up with emotions and sorrow, but we all learned something from it. Everybody needs a friend. Everybody needs a person to give you shoulders to cry on. I have my brother, my friends and family, but there is people out there how don't have any. Let's start thinking and be kinder to people how is different, lets make a better world!" Bill got up and placed the mic in the middle of the stage. The others got to there places and started playing a song no one from the audience had ever heard. "I have written a new song, or, I didn't write it by myself. I had a very good friend helping me. She has been through what the songs try to tell, and I would love if she wanted to sing it with me.

* * *

(Siren, pov)

I sat on the couth backstage and listen to the boys talk. The last couple of days had been really hard on me. First me moving in to an apartment all alone, and then Sam's funeral. I hadn't expected the boys to come, but it was nice of them. We were only five there, and the priest. I had song Sam's favorite song as they slowly placed her coffin in the howl in the ground. I missed her so much. One of the staff members came over to me and dragged me with her towards the stage. "What is going on?" I asked her, she didn't say anything, just gave me a mic and pushed me on stage. "eeeeh…oh no.." I whispered to myself. Bill took my hand and guided me to the middle of the stage. The crowd started screaming, first I thought that they screamed of hate and anger, and then I heard that they wanted us to start singing. "Lets start" Bill whispered in my ear and gave a nod to Gustav. He started play and I got ready. Then we started singing. The song was so beautiful, I felt like I once again stood there on the roof with my Sam standing on the edge ready to jump. But this time she didn't die, she turned to me and reached a hand against me. We sat there to the sun once again raced and a new day was ready to start.

**Don't Jump**

On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump

You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump

I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long

Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you

* * *

**Think you all already know the song, but in case you didnt understand, this is the song in my storry that Siren and Bill wrote. I just love the song and i cant hear it to many times :D its just so beautiful! Thanks for everybody that has been reading my storry :D **


	14. Im so sorry

Hey to all of you reading my storry. I'm on de edge of being removed from this page, and so is all of my stories. This is becouse its not aloud to write about real persons on this scite, still many people do it. I have recived a warning from someone thretening to report me, so this is what i want to say:

If you want to read more of my stories i will be posting them on another site called the link to my scite is user/TheNoteFromNowhere

I will repost many of my stories there, and i hope you will keep on following me and coment my work.

Thats all from AwsomeLikeMe, and i hope yours stories dosent get removed like mine.


End file.
